duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Psychic Creature
Dm36-s7a.jpg|Bolshack Dragon, the Temporal Blaze Dm36-s7b.jpg|Bolshack Möbius, Victory Awakened Psychic Creatures (サイキック・クリーチャー) are a card type first introduced in DM-36 Psychic Shock. A psychic creature is put in the Hyperspatial Zone which is next to your graveyard. You are limited to 8 psychic creatures per hyperspatial zone and they are counted separately from your main deck of 40 or more cards. At anytime during a duel you are allowed to look at your opponent's hyperspatial zone. A psychic creature card is two-sided, and usually features a creature on both sides. When the cheaper side creature activates its awaken ability by fulfilling its conditions, you may flip the card over to its higher cost side. This gives the creature a higher power and improved card effects. For example: Bolshack Dragon, the Temporal Blaze flips over to Bolshack Möbius, Victory Awakened when it wins a battle. DM-38 Angelic Wars introduces Psychic creatures with the Loop Awaken ability that allows them to flip sides on certain conditions. DM-39 Psychic Splash introduced a Psychic Evolution Creature, Storm Genji Double Cross, the Super Temporal that can be evolved on other Psychic creatures when they are put into the battle zone. Dmr1-v2b.jpg|Gaial Kaiser (back side) Dmr1-62b.jpg|Dragonic Pippi (back side) Dmr1-60b.jpg|Boost, Crimson Lord (back side) Dmr1-v2b+60b+62b.jpg|Gaial King Dragon, Raging Dragon Lord DMR-01 Episode 1: First Contact introduced a new type of psychic creature, the Psychic Super Creature. Each psychic creature's "awakened" cardface features a portion of a Psychic Super creature, called a Psychic Cell. Psychic Super Creatures are awakened by linking 2 or 3 psychic creatures with the Psychic Link ability together at the start of your turn, and then flipping each of them over to awaken the Psychic Super Creature composed of those psychic creatures, now individually referred to as "Psychic Cells." Almost all Psychic Super Creatures have Link Release, which means that when it would leave the battle zone, instead its controller chooses one Psychic Cell to return to the Hyperspatial Zone, while the other cards flip but remain in the battle zone. DMR-04 Episode 1: Rising Hope introduced a new kind of link awakening called Victory Psychic Link. It is similar to Psychic Link except that it occurs immediately upon one player's assembling the proper Psychic Creatures into the battle zone, as opposed to waiting for the start of the player's turn. So far, the only creature with this ability is Victorious Pudding Pudding. Although all spells that summon psychic creatures follow the naming theme, "Hyperspatial _____ Hole" (except Kizuna Blaster), there is no uniform naming convention for the many creatures that have effects that summon psychic creatures. __TOC__ 'List of Psychic Creatures' DM-36 Psychic Shock * S1a/S10 Chakra, Temporal Thunder Dragon and S1b/S10 Great Chakra, the Storm Awakened * S3a/S10 Luna Allegre, Temporal Tower and S3b/S10 Luna Allegria, the Fortress Awakened * S5a/S10 Rumble, Temporal Sage and S5b/S10 Rumble Lecter, Terror Awakened * S7a/S10 Bolshack Dragon, the Temporal Blaze and S7b/S10 Bolshack Möbius, Victory Awakened * S9a/S10 Japan, Temporal Enforcer and S9b/S10 Japanica, Aggression Awakened * 41a/110 Diana, Temporal Brave and 41b/110 El Diana, the Awakened Flash * 47a/110 Aqua Cutlass, Temporal Swordsman and 47b/110 Aqua Excalibur, the Awakened Indigo Swordsman * 53a/110 April, Temporal Gunprincess and 53b/110 Death April, the Awakened Requiem * 59a/110 O'Flame, Temporal Djinn and 59b/110 O'Flayer, Awakened Djinn of Destruction * 65a/110 Kaiman, Temporal Flower and 65b/110 Alligator, the Awakened Flower Beast DM-37 Dark Emperor * S1a/S5 Dravita, Temporal Pressure Spirit and S1b/S5 Vermillion Dravita, the Awakened Pressure Dragon * S2a/S5 Dias Zeta, the Temporal Suppressor and S2b/S5 Diabolos Zeta, Annihilation Awakened * 21a/55 Untouchable, Temporal Hero and 21b/55 Untouchable Powered, the Awakened Protean * 24a/55 Martini, Temporal Dancer and 24b/55 Julia Matina, the Awakened Diva * 30a/55 Kutt, Temporal Brawler and 30b/55 Severance, the Awakened Giant * 33a/55 Jon, Temporal Explorer and 33b/55 Jonjo Jon, the Awakened Adventurer DM-38 Angelic Wars * S2a/S5 Romanoff Zeta, Temporal Demonic Eye and S2b/55 Romanoff Zeta Wizard, the Demon Awakened * S3a/S5 Storm Kaiser Double Cross, Temporal Kamikaze and S3b/55 Final Storm Double Cross NEX, the Miracle Awakened * 22a/55 Deepsea Yanus, Temporal Warpanther and 22b/55 Crimson Lord Yanus, Temporal Warpanther * 30a/55 Koshirou, Temporal Ogre and 30b/55 Danjoul, the Awakened Battle Ogre * 33a/55 Cheval, Temporal Demon Spirit and 33b/55 Cheuxvelt, the Awakened Demon Spirit DM-39 Psychic Splash * S3a/S5 Storm Genji Double Cross, the Super Temporal and S3b/S5 Last Storm Double Cross, the Super Awakened * S5a/S5 Diabolos Zeta, Temporal Ruler and S5b/S5 Devil Diabolos Zeta, Evil Awakened * 1a/55 Five Star, Temporal Luck and 1b/55 Lightning Five Star, Heavenly Luck Awakened * 4a/55 Genji Double Cross, Temporal Swordsman and 4b/55 Crimson Genji Double Cross, the Swordmaster Awakened * 8a/55 G Hogan, Temporal Star and 8b/55 Ocean G Hogan, the Best Awakened * 11a/55 Black Ganveet, Temporal Soldier and 11b/55 Darkness Ganveet, the Assassin Awakened * 17a/55 Kankuro, Temporal Actor and 17b/55 Jungle Kankuro, the Awakened Dramatic DMR-03 Episode 1: Gaial Victory * 23a/54 Zabi Jekyll, Temporal Gunman and 23b/54 Geo Hyde, Temporal Macho DMC-62 Ultra NEX and DMC-63 Lunatic God * 1a/18 Master Lupia, Temporal Wing and 1b/18 Psychic NEX, the Awakened Blue Flame * 1a/19 Suva, Temporal Menace and 1a/19 Psychic Suva, the Awakened God DMC-65 The Movie Deck: Ultra Fire Spirits * 1a/15 Storm Double Cross, Temporal Storm and 1b/15 Storm Kaiser Double Cross, the Awakened Kamikaze DMC-66 Duel Masters: Super Best * 10a/36 Bolshack Dragon, the Temporal Blaze and 10b/36 Bolshack Möbius, Victory Awakened DMC-67 Dramatic Wars: Fire and Dragon * SS1a/S3 Bolshack Dragon, the Temporal Blaze and SS1b/S3 Bolshack Möbius, Victory Awakened DMC-68 Dramatic Wars: Angel and Demon * SS1a/S3 Dias Zeta, the Temporal Suppressor and SS1b/S3 Diabolos Zeta, Annihilation Awakened * 1a/22 Galaxy, Temporal Immortal and 1b/22 King of Galaxy, Destruction Awakened DMX-05 Full Foil Pack: Revival Hero - The Alien * 4a/16 Gaga Sirius, the Temporal and 4b/16 Cebu Lancer, the Temporal Promotional * P11a/Y9 Bolmeteus "Young Samurai" Dragon, Temporal Samurai and P11b/Y9 Mobius "Samurai" Dragon, the Awakened Army * P12a/Y9 Kaiman, Temporal Flower and P12b/Y9 Alligator, the Awakened Flower Beast * P29a/Y9 Kutt, Temporal Brawler and P29b/Y9 Severance, the Awakened Giant * P41a/Y9 Olzekia, Temporal Sword General and P41a/Y9 Galactica Olzekia, the Decapitator Awakened * P47a/Y9 Deepsea Yanus, Temporal Warpanther and P47b/Y9 Crimson Lord Yanus, Temporal Warpanther * P52a/Y9 Bolmeteus "Young Samurai" Dragon, Temporal Samurai and P52b/Y9 Mobius "Samurai" Dragon, the Awakened Army * P66a/Y9 Black Ganveet, Temporal Soldier and P66b/Y9 Darkness Ganveet, the Assassin Awakened 'List of Psychic Super Creatures' DMR-01 Episode 1: First Contact *V1b+53b+59b Gallows Devil Dragon, Dead Sea Dragon **V1a/V2 Gallows Cebu Kaiser **53a/110 Zabi Rigel, Dragon Bone Keel **59a/110 Hydra Gilsaurus *V2b+60b+62b Gaial King Dragon, Raging Dragon Lord **V2a/110 Gaial Kaiser **60a/110 Boost, Crimson Lord **62a/110 Dragonic Pippi *41b+65b Tearing Packunga, the Greedy **41a/110 Gaga Packun, Io Enforcer **65a/110 Geo the Man, Earth Titan *54b+61b Don Marshmallow, Hand of Temptation **54a/110 Zabi Polymer, Marshmallow Doll **61a/110 Gil Polymer's Pliers DMR-02 Episode 1: Dark Side *V1b+24b Volg Tiger, Thunder Beast **V1b/V1 Volg Thunder **24b/54 Thunder Tiger *2b+25b+28b Unryu Deis Izu, Great Yokozuna **2b/54 Gil Fuji, Yokozuna **25b/54 Zabi Komusubi Flower **28b/54 Geo Ohzeki Hamlet DMR-03 Episode 1: Gaial Victory *V1b+42b+43b Gaial Meteor Dragon, Star Dragon King **V1b/V1 Forever Meteor Kaiser **42b/54 Ukon Pippi **43b/54 Sakon Pippi DMR-04 Episode 1: Rising Hope *V2b+V3b+51b Gaial Ore Dragon, the Vainglory **V2b/V2 Victorious Meteor Kaiser **V3b/V3 Victorious Gaial Kaiser **51b/51 Victorious Pudding Pudding *V1b+49b+55b Gallows Hellish Dragon, Brink of Despair **V1b/V1 Intense Boiling! Hot Spring Gallows **49b/49 Intense World! Shachihoko Kaiser **55b/55 Intense Sumo! Thrust Wrestler DMD-03 Strong Metal Deck: Explosive Dash *1b+2b Explosive Dash! Masashi, Crimson Sabre **1a/15 Bishamon Kid **2a/15 Immortal Boost, Crimson Lord DMD-04 Strong Metal Deck: Strongest National Sport *1b+2b Hyper Overthrow, Nation's Strongest Sumo **1a/15 Deis Rigel, Persistent Flame **2a/15 Big Promo! Zabi Flower DMX-04 Full Foil Pack: Revival Hero - The Hunter *V1b+4b+9b Crazy Carnival! Saint Chan-Merrie **V1a/V1 Saint Ave Maria, Light Weapon **4a/16 Chandelier, Light Weapon **9a/16 Merrianne, Apostle of the Alps DMX-05 Full Foil Pack: Revival Hero - The Alien *V1b+1b+2b Shachihoko GOLDEN Dragon **V1a/V1 Red ABYTHEN Kaiser **1a/16 White TENMTH Kaiser **2a/16 Black WILLOW Kaiser DMX-06 Battle Royale! Heroes Victory Booster: Burning Gutsy Epic Battle *V1a+6b+11b Chopping Ruzou, Rude Mincing Gang Leader **V1b/V1 Jin, the Ogre Blade ~Crimson Rage~ **6a/21 Quatro Fang, Soul Gang Leader **11a/21 Kachikomi Tribe *4b+9b Gaial Violence Dragon, Zero Fighter **4a/21 Zero Kaiser **9a/21 Shoot Fighter Pippi DMX-07 Battle Royale! Heroes Victory Booster: Roar of the Wild Battle * V1b+9b+10b Fused Dreadnought! Jet Cascade Attack ** V1a Aqua Attack (BAGOOON Panzer) ** 9a/21 Aqua Jet (BOOON Sky) ** 10a/21 Aqua Cascade (ZABUUUN Cruiser) * 6b+8b Captivating Dancing Alien ** 6a/21 Alien Father (Just 1 Song?) ** 8a/21 Mother Alien (Gladly) Promotional *P10b+P11b Gaial Violence Dragon, Zero Fighter **P10a/Y10 Zero Kaiser **P11a/Y10 Shoot Fighter Pippi *P32b+P37b Gaial Killer Dragon, Gunlord **P32a/Y10 Proto Gaial **P37a/Y10 Silver Volg 'List of Hyperspatial Spells' DM-36 Psychic Shock * 77/110 Hyperspatial Shiny Hole * 85/110 Hyperspatial Energy Hole * 93/110 Hyperspatial Revive Hole * 101/110 Hyperspatial Bolshack Hole * 109/110 Hyperspatial Faerie Hole DM-37 Dark Emperor * 23/55 Hyperspatial Dravita Hole * 29/55 Hyperspatial Vice Hole * 39/55 Hyperspatial Surprise Hole * 42/55 Hyperspatial Extra Hole * 49/55 Hyperspatial Kutt Hole * 53/55 Hyperspatial Powered Hole DM-38 Angelic Wars * 11/55 Hyperspatial Romanoff Hole * 51/55 Hyperspatial Storm Hole DM-39 Psychic Splash * 20/55 Hyperspatial Guard Hole DMR-01 Episode 1: First Contact * 34/110 Hyperspatial Gaial Hole * 45/110 Hyperspatial Mother Hole * 50/110 Hyperspatial Gallows Hole DMR-02 Episode 1: Dark Side * 20/54 Hyperspatial Gotsusan Hole * 30/54 Hyperspatial White Blue Hole * 31/54 Hyperspatial Green White Hole * 32/54 Hyperspatial Blue Black Hole * 33/54 Hyperspatial Black Red Hole * 34/54 Hyperspatial Red Green Hole * 43/54 Hyperspatial Raiden Hole DMR-03 Episode 1: Gaial Victory *49/54 Hyperspatial Grip White Black Hole *50/54 Hyperspatial Grip White Red Hole *52/54 Hyperspatial Grip Blue Red Hole *53/54 Hyperspatial Grip Blue Green Hole *54/54 Hyperspatial Grip Black Green Hole DMR-04 Episode 1: Rising Hope *35/55 Power of Our Friendship! DMC-62 Ultra NEX * 6/18 Hyperspatial Shooting Hole DMC-63 Lunatic God * 4/19 Hyperspatial Emperor Hole DMC-67 Dramatic Wars: Fire and Dragon * 14/21 Hyperspatial Shooting Hole DMC-68 Dramatic Wars: Angel and Demon * 13/22 Hyperspatial Emperor Hole * 19/22 Hyperspatial Shiny Hole DMX-05 Full Foil Pack: Revival Hero - The Alien * 16/16 Hyperspatial Shachihoko Hole DMX-07 Battle Royale! Heroes Victory Booster: Roar of the Wild Battle * 13/21 Hyperspatial Killer Glasses Hole Promotional * P10/Y9 Hyperspatial Samurai Hole * P46/Y9 and P61/Y9 Hyperspatial Storm Hole * P62/Y9 Hyperspatial Romanoff Hole * P97/Y9 Kizuna Blaster * P12/Y10 Hyperspatial Gaial Hole * P19/Y10 Hyperspatial Vice Hole * P24/Y10 Hyperspatial Raiden Hole List of Support DM-38 Angelic Wars * 15/55 Dimension Horn, of the Temporal Foundation * 37/55 Asphal, Spirit Knight of the Temporal Foundation * 41/55 Yanus Crawler, of the Temporal Foundation * 46/55 Cheval Flute, of the Temporal Foundation * 49/55 Rikabu Yanus, Researcher of the Temporal Foundation DM-39 Psychic Splash * 10/55 Words from Beyond * 21/55 Tulk SP * 25/55 Ribbity SP * 30/55 Reppi SP Aini * 40/55 Ribbity SP * 45/55 Dark Strike SP DMR-01 Episode 1: First Contact ' * S4/S8 Zabi Mira, the Reviving Shaman * 5/110 Zabi Epsilon, Lord of Demons * 26/110 Zabi Demona, Dead Sea Treasure * 48/110 Cebu Algol, the Electrical Vanguard * 95/110 Raging Apache Lizard * 104/110 Geo Crashing Miranda, the Dimensional Force 'DMR-03 Episode 1: Gaial Victory * 5/54 Unified Shachihoko Kaiser * 26/54 Come On Pippi DMR-04 Episode 1: Rising Hope * 28/55 Retisha, Guide of Victory Promotional * P4/Y10 Raging Apache Lizard * P13/Y10 Gaial Zero Rulings Psychic creatures are affected by any card that specifies creatures, such as Terror Pit, Natural Snare, and Aqua Surfer. Psychic creatures are not considered to be summoned into play. They can only be put into the battle zone by a spell or effect such as the Hyperspatial spells or "of the Temporal Foundation" creatures. You can't put it into the battle zone by paying its cost. Psychic creatures that go to a zone other than the battle zone are put into that zone briefly before returning to the hyperspatial zone (so effects that check for a creature changing zones, such as Super Trash Train, Fuuma Devil's, still trigger). Psychic creatures may be evolved like a normal creature. If the evolution creature leaves the battle zone, the psychic creature under it is briefly put into the same zone before being returned to the Hyperspatial Zone. If only the top card of the evolution leaves the battle zone, the psychic creature under it stays in the battle zone. A psychic creature doesn't provide any mana as it can only ever be in your battle or Hyperspatial Zone, whenever a Psychic Creature is to leave the battle zone, it returns to the Hyperspatial Zone after briefly inhabiting the intended zone. Psychic creatures do get summoning sickness and can't attack on the turn they are put into play. An awakened or released creature doesn’t have summoning sickness if it you didn’t put that Psychic creature into the battle zone that turn. So if you awaken a Psychic creature during your turn (and had already put it into the battle zone the previous turn or earlier) you can attack with it on the same turn you awakened it. Any spell effects that affected the psychic creature before awakening or release continue to effect it. So, if you cast a spell such as Colossus Boost on Bolshack Dragon, the Temporal Blaze, giving it +4000 power, and flip it, the newly awakened Bolshack Mobius, Victory Awakened will now have 16000 power (12000+4000). A cross gear attached to a Psychic creature stays with the creature after it awakens or uses its release ability. When flipped over by its Awaken or Release ability, a Psychic creature retains its original tap status. If it was previously tapped, it remains tapped. If it was untapped, it stays untapped. You can still cast hyperspatial spells to put Psychic creatures into the battle zone even if you can’t do the other effects listed on the Hyperspatial spell. For example if the opponent had no creatures to destroy with Hyperspatial Bolshack Hole, you could still use it to put a Psychic creature into the battle zone. Any player may view the contents of any Hyperspatial Zone at any time, even before the game begins. It is not mandatory to summon a Psychic Creature in its weaker form into the battle zone. For example, if you have a card such as Hyperspatial Bolshack Hole that allows you to put a fire Psychic Creature with a cost of 7 less into the battle zone, you can put the awakened side of Jonjo Jon, the Awakened Adventurer that has a cost of 5 into play. Category:Gameplay Category:Card Mechanics Psychic Creature Category:Card Type Category:Creature